1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wheel driving system for construction machinery. More particularly, Example embodiments relate to a wheel driving system for hybrid construction machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, researches on hybrid driving system using an engine and a generator as a power source have been increased. Because construction machinery including the hybrid driving system has to perform a high load work as well as a general drive, an electric motor respectively included in a front axle and a rear axle may be required to produce a wide range of torque from low torque to high torque.
Generally, the electric motor capable of producing high torque may be relatively big and heavy. Because the size and the volume of the construction machinery including these electric motors are increased, fuel efficiency and work efficiency of the construction machinery may be deteriorated.
Considering that a plurality of wheels of the construction machinery are driven by a plurality of the electric motors respectively, a new hybrid driving system capable of reduce loads applied on the electric motors and improving wheel driving efficiency may be required.